Notas de amor
by SunflowerBellamy
Summary: Pequeños song-fic Drarry, Wolfstar y Scorbus


_Estoy en un periodo de pruebas y experimentos, intentando volver a escribir algo decente. Este one-shot esta basaod en la canción Tanto de Jessie y Joy sugerido por Jey Riv en Facebook__**El disclaimer ya lo conocen, los personajes son Jk Rowling, yo simplemente juego con ellos un poco.**_

* * *

–¡No me molesta cómo eres! –gritó Harry–. Sabes que te amo tal como eres, pero a veces... parece que te empeñas en demostrarle al mundo entero que sólo yo me siento así –terminó con un susurro.

Draco resopló molesto. ¿Qué importaban los demás? ¡Maldita sea! Había enfrentado a su padre al irse de casa para vivir con Harry. Enfrentó a los pocos amigos que le quedaban luego de la guerra por su relación con el héroe del mundo mágico. Había dejado atrás su vida por él.

–No sabía que la opinión de otros era tan importante para ti.

–Sabes bien que no se trata de eso Malfoy.

Habían vuelto a los apellidos, Harry debía estar más molesto de lo que imaginaba.

–Esta bien. Lo lamento, si eso quieres oír, ahí está: lamento haber sido molesto y manchar la reputación de San Potter.

Draco no podía parar nunca en el momento oportuno. No. Siguió hablando, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que cada mirada había lastimado muy hondo a Harry.

–Hoy dormiré en otra habitación, estoy cansado. Mañana saldré a Francia por asuntos del ministerio.

Harry salió de la habitación antes de que las lágrimas lo delataran. Estaba cansado de Draco, cansado de las palabras frías, de esa indiferencia, intentaba entenderlo, pero no era nada fácil cuando todo el mundo le repetía que Malfoy sólo lo estaba usando.

Luego de la guerra, luego de las muertes, Harry tuvo que trabajar con Draco como experto en artes oscuras para desmantelar redes de mortífagos. Los días a su lado eran divertidos –Harry no sé divertía en mucho tiempo–, hasta que pasó lo inevitable: un beso, luego otro y no quisieron separarse más.

Draco podía escuchar un golpeteo del otro lado de la habitación, quería abrir la puerta, Merlín, claro que quería. Lanzarse sobre Harry y besar cada parte de su piel, pero el orgullo de lo impedía, ese mismo orgullo con el que creció y del que, en ocasiones, sentía imposible librarse.

Sabía que era bastante impermeable en sus emociones, que no podía hablar de sus sentimientos. Draco lo sabía, Harry se lo recordaba también, dos años juntos y Draco no había logrado decir que lo amaba. Se había preguntado si de verdad lo que sentía por él era amor, pero no encontraba otra explicación. Lo amaba tanto que se volvía estúpido al verlo, las palabras se le enredaban, el corazón se aceleraba, dolía el mero hecho de no tenerlo a lado. No era extraño que hubiera sospechado del uso de amortentia por parte de Harry, sólo que no era así. Era algo real e intenso, tan intenso que Draco no podía manejar la magnitud del sentimiento.

Alguien tocó la puerta y una melena azabache y despeinada se asomó.

–Lo lamento, no quería ser...

–Cállate, Harry, déjame hablar porque probablemente nunca vuelva a repetir esto.

Las manos de Draco temblaban, se movió por la habitación para que el movimiento ocultara su creciente nerviosismo. Tomó aire un par de veces y evitando mirar fijamente a los ojos a Harry comenzó a hablar:

–Sé que no te molesta que haya insultado a Weasley porque le he dicho cosas peores y hasta te has divertido, ni siquiera interés negarlo. Te molesta que salí corriendo cuando ibas a pedirme matrimonio, tampoco lo niegues, Lovegood me lo dijo. Me agrada esa chica.

Draco abrió una botella de Whisky de fuego que guardaba en un cajón del escritorio y dio un gran sorbo. Harry parecía debatirse en sí detenerlo o dejarlo continuar, finalmente la mirada de Draco lo mantuvo inmóvil, mirándolo armarse de valor.

–No voy a casarme contigo, Harry. Y no es que no te ame. –Otros par de tragos de whisky, la botella estaba por llegar a la mitad–. Mírame. Te amo Harry James Potter. Probablemente esa sea la única vez que me escuches decirlo así que espero lo recuerdes.

Harry se acercó a él, quería arrancarle la botella de los labios y ocupar ese lugar. Sin embargo, se mantuvo a medio metro de Draco, cargando el ambiente de energía.

–Para nadie es sorpresa que soy alguien difícil, soy testarudo y temperamental, no sé ser cortés, ni expresar afecto, pero lo voy a intentar por ti...

–Draco, yo...

–¡Que te calles! ¿Crees que permitiré que vayas a Francia sin que sepas esto? No voy a darle la mínima oportunidad a nadie con el chico dorado. Porque te amo, Harry, me duele cada que no estás a mi lado, pienso en ti a cada minuto... Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, no tengo palabras para la inmensidad del sentimiento. Porque te amo, Harry, tanto que me siento un idiota, tanto que...

Draco no vio cuando Harry le quitó la botella de whisky, pero sintió el momento en que comenzó a besarlo, aprisionándolo contra la pared.

–Potter déjame hablar.

Tres besos en el cuello.

–Ya no me importa.

Más besos en la frente, nariz, labios.

–Nunca lo volverás a escuchar.

Túnicas abiertas.

–No me importa.

Túnicas en el suelo.

–Te amo, Harry Potter, tanto que...


End file.
